I Saw That Day
by GORILLAZLOVER
Summary: The Gorillaz finally get out of the Inc, only in time to find that Noodle was coming to their rescue. El Manana fic, but it is NOT like the rest! I SWEAR!
1. Oscar Drives Busses!

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Gorillaz…..oh how I wish….all I own is a moldy old piece of toast I named 2D…..that's the closest I'll get to owning his o' so hawt self.**

**Chapter 1**

**I Saw That Day.**

The day that Murdoc, 2D, and Russel were finally let out of the Feelgood tower was the best they had seen. The air outside was as clean and crisp as they would get the busy city of Essex, and the sun shone down promisingly on the three.

"WE'RE FREEEEEE!" 2D shouted cheerfully as he twirled in circles. Murdoc quickly grabbed his bony arm and jerked him back. He leaned in closer to the half zombie moron and hissed into his ear.

"Sssshhhut up Dullard …." He warned, and then let him go. 2D stared at him for a while, he was about to say something, when a heavy hand was placed on his thin shoulder. 2D looked up to see his mammoth framed friend, Russel. 2D cheered as he embraced the big fellow in a hug.

"I'M SO 'APPY TA SEE YA!" he piped. He had honestly missed Russel. Although he was also in the Inc at the time, he never could talk with him or visit. It was strict rules. No-one was allowed to have private conversations with anyone. This law-like rule was made for the same reason a lot of the rules were made for. To prevent escape. Noodle had managed to get out safely, with the help of the others. And since that incident, security was tight.

But none of that mattered now! They were out! FREE! Away from it all! 2D took a deep breath of the air and exhaled. It was a city, so it wasn't the _cleanest _air in the world. But it felt great. It sure beat the crap out of inside the tower. Russel smiled and Murdoc scoffed at 2D's joy. He hadn't been happy ever since they were dragged in there. And it was, though slightly annoying, good to have him back. Murdoc stepped up and looked out at the surrounding area. He had to admit, he was pretty happy to be out. And he himself felt as if he would cry from joy at any given moment. But good luck getting him to do that!

"Well….let's get back to Kong. I miss me Winne….." Murdoc muttered, he began to walk, but stopped as thought struck him. "Wait….'ow tha 'ell are we suppose' ta get there?" His question was answered as a huge bus stopped in front of them. The doors opened to reveal a hairy, ape like man, with grey hair, slightly beady eyes, and a pair of glasses. Murdoc could see the name 'Oscar' written in white letters on the black nametag he wore. And when he finally spoke, it was with a heavy Italian accent.

"You coming or not?" he questioned rudely. Murdoc stepped up, and was followed by his two band mates. He dug in his jacket pocket for a while, but finally pulled out 2quid (not sure if that's how you say it) and handed it to the man while muttering 'To the Kong cemetery'. 'Oscar' took it and closed the bus doors. The three took their seats in the back silently, and were pushed back a bit when the bus began to move again. 2D, as usual, was the first to speak after a slightly long chain of silence.

"So Murdoc, you miss Noodle?" 2D asked. Murdoc looked up at him.

"Yeah…." He mumbled. He really missed to young Japanese girl. She wasn't just a little kid anymore. Noodle was fourteen. Murdoc couldn't believe it either. She had a love life also, and quite a good one at that. He hadn't seen her in quiet a bit of months, and sincerely longed to be reunited with his guitarist. "Yeah….." he repeated.

The bus came to a sudden halt, causing them all to jump. They had reached their destination. The normally eerie iron bars felt as welcoming as a house made of gingerbread would be to a fat child to the three, and they excitedly headed for the gates. Murdoc managed to pull the slightly rusting bars open after a bit of a struggle, and made a mental note to get them oiled later. 2D ran through the cemetery and all the way up the steep hill. Before the rest he was at the top, standing at the doors of the studio. Murdoc was next, and then finally Russel came huffing up last.

"Man! I forgot how tiring getting up that hill was!" he panted. Murdoc pulled out his keys and found the one marked STUDIO in big black letters. He unlocked the door, and then opened it.

"OY NOODLE LUV! WE'RE 'OME!" 2D shouted. They all three expected to see her dash out at any moment, but no one came. "Noo-dle?" 2D squeaked. His worries faded as the elevator showed that someone was coming down. "NOODLE GIRL! WE'RE-" He stopped as he realized it was only Noodle's pet monkey, Mike. He pet the small animal on the head, and turned around. He could see that Murdoc and Russel were just as clueless as to where the small girl could be.

"Why tha 'ell 'asn't she practically killed us with spine crushin' hugs yet?" Murdoc muttered, as he took a step forward.

"Is she sleepin?" Russel questioned. He noticed how ridiculous this sounded as he saw that a nearby clock read 2:45 PM. He scratched his bald head in confusion. Murdoc turned towards the staircase.

"Maybe she's sleepin anyway." Murdoc trudged up the stairs, followed by Russel and 2D. Murdoc knocked the door quietly, but when he heard no reply, he opened it. Inside there was nothing! Not a thing! Noodle's room was completely empty! Well, there was a slipper, a piece of paper, and a pair of her underwear, and that's it! And all that was hanging on her walls was a clock, and……..a note……

"Wot tha….?" Murdoc gaped as he stood in the middle of her room.

"DID NOODLE RUN AWAY?" 2D stepped in. Murdoc glared at him.

"I don't think she could carry her entire room with her if she did run away…" Russel answered for the Satanist, who probably would have thrown in a hard punch to 2D's head. Murdoc grumbled to himself as he grabbed the note. As he read it, his mismatched eyes widened in horror.

"Wot!" 2D questioned. Murdoc looked up from the note.

"Noodle……."

**DUN, DUN, DUN! What happened? EEEEEEE! For those of you who didn't know, Murdoc was the last one to talk. WEEEEE! Mwahahaha! Well……BYE! Oh, sorry for the shortness! It'll get longer! This fic will DEFINETLY be shorter then Blah, Blah, Blah and Noodle's Surprise to the Band. Yup! This will only have 2 or 3 chappies…..maybe 4 at the most! Well……BYE! For now…..**


	2. An Old Photo Album And Old Memories

**Hi! I was thinkin bout deleting this, cuz too many peeps are writing on the topic of El Manana! I SWEAR to make mine unique though! It will NOT be like the others!**

**-Chapter 2-**

_Dear Murdoc, 2D, and Russel-san, _

_I love you three so much. I'm coming to save you from that tower. I took the windmill for the trip, but if you're reading this, I doubt I'm even alive anymore. Like I said, I love you guys. Russel, my father-like friend, I will miss you very much. I'll miss the way you held close to me with care and always made sure I felt safe. I'll miss the way you used to make sure Murdoc was being kind to me and 2D, or at least try the best you could. And most of all, I'll miss how you used to stay up late for me when I was sick or hurt and would be the one to talk to me on those lonely nights. 2D-onnisan, my Zen brother, I'll always adore you. You were perhaps the only person I knew who would play videogames and snack on pack after pack of Cheetos with me on cold, rainy days. The only person who would understand why exactly I was mad or upset in situations, and would cheer me up with not only the items such as ice-cream, toys and other material things, but more importantly, your loving and caring ways. You had a true heart 2D. One that couldn't be shattered by any insults or abuse caused by anyone, and that is why I will miss you. Murdoc….although you probably don't realize it, or care, I loved you. You were like….my fun older brother. Although you were always in that Winnebago of yours, I still will cherish all of the few priceless moments we spent together. I'm sorry if I ever did anything to make you mad. I really am...I hope what ever I did or didn't do will be forgiven. I wish you a good life and a bright future in the band without me. I loved my 'family' very much. I hope you three will not grieve over me, it's the last thing I'd want. I want you guys to be happy. Please take good care of Mike. Make sure to feed him, and give him plenty of water. I might be coming home soon, so don't jump to any conclusions. If worst comes to worst though, always know that you guys were all I had, and I love you. Thank you so much for all the care you gave me for the four years I've been here, I will always remember that you loved me. And always remember the good times. Our first album, the day I came here to England, and the tours. Think fondly of me, _

_Love, Noodle._

Although Noodle's handwriting wasn't the neatest the three had ever seen, and there were many ink splotches, probably caused by her tears, they all could read the note perfectly. Even Murdoc was on the verge of tears as his trembling hand held the slightly crinkled paper. They had read it over five times each and still didn't believe what it was implying. Had Noodle come to save them from that tower and been….killed?

"M-Murdoc? Is Noodle….gone?" 2D questioned. He received a hard punch in the jaw from Murdoc. 2D fell back onto the hard wall and stared up at him in a questioning and hurt way.

"She isn't dead Dullard!" Murdoc shouted angrily. He doubted that was true, but he'd like to convince himself that it was until proof was found. Russel placed a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"Man, Noodle wouldn't want that, for you to be so mean to 2D. It always used to upset her, remember?"

"USED TO! She's still alive Lards! Noodle is alive! She ent dead!" Murdoc yelled, causing Russel to jump. Murdoc threw the note to the hardwood floor and walked out of Noodle's small room somewhat quickly. 2D straightened himself and was staring around at the blue and heavily cracked walls. He looked over at Russel.

"Wot's his problem?" 2D whispered. Russel shrugged and the two stepped out of Noodle's room, closing the door behind them.

**-One Hour Later-**

2D and Russel were both sitting in the kitchen in two chairs and had the countertop cleared out for an old photo album. They both would often point to one of the photos and either smile, laugh, or silently mourn over the old memories it brought back. An old picture of Russel in hockey gear and holding a bat as he stood in front of Noodle's old closet and prepared to defeat the 'monster in the closet' as Noodle hid behind him, brought back memories of a night long ago, just after Noodle had arrived at Kong. The guys didn't blame her for thinking that there was something in that closet because it was a fact that a loud bang or two could be heard from inside there in the middle of the night. Unfortunately this one night, Noodle had told Russel about it. Russel came upstairs, and to humor Noodle, planned to pretend to defeat the 'monster.' Well, when he opened the door, Murdoc jumped out and startled Russ so much….he suffered a minor baseball bat caused knot in the head that didn't fade until a good week later, and still left a scar which was covered by his heavy purple/black hair. 2D and Russel laughed as they remembered that night.

"Ey Muds, do ya still have tha scar from that?" 2D asked, and then realized Murdoc was standing out on the balcony that looked on out to the landfill. 2D sighed, and then stood up. He walked over to the glass door, cautiously avoiding random objects strewn around the kitchen floor, and tapped on the glass. Murdoc was holding Cortez on his right arm and talking to the raven. 2D gave the door a good loud knock. Murdoc turned around, when he saw it was only 2D, he sighed and signaled for him to come outside also. 2D slid the door open and stepped out. He stared confusedly at Murdoc, then at the small package attached to Cortez's leg. "Wos that?" he questioned, pointing at the small paper-wrapped object.

"I'm goin ta send Cortez ta find Noodle…in the landfill." Murdoc answered as he tightened the small knot on Cortez's ankle. "Go get me a picture of her, tha newest one of her we have." 2D turned around and headed back inside. He walked over to where Russel was and began turning through the pages of the album.

"What did Muds want?" Russel asked as he noticed 2D was looking for something.

"He wanted a recent picture of Noodle." 2D replied, not even bothering to look up from his search.

"Why?"

"He's gonna send Cortez ta find her…." 2D finally found what he was looking for. A picture of Noodle…the most recent one. She was smiling happily and her dark purple hair was soaking wet as she stood in front of a huge waterslide. 2D remembered that that was from the time they had went to LA for a week or two and Noodle and him went to some water park that 2D couldn't remember the name. He also couldn't recall how long ago that was. "How old is this picture?" 2D asked, looking over at Russel.

"About….six months old," the drummer answered. "Hold on." He took out his wallet and smiled as he found what he was looking for. "Here." Russel handed 2D a picture of Noodle sitting at the edge of the floating island. 2D looked at the picture and took it carefully in his hands.

"When was this taken?" 2D questioned, still looking at the picture. Russel thought for a while.

"Hmmmm….I think…..two days before we got out of the tower."

"Good." 2D walked back outside, this time with the small picture grasped firmly in his hand. He held it out to Murdoc, who stared for a second or two, then took it. He scanned the picture with his mismatched eyes.

"When was this taken?" he murmured. The picture looked new, but he needed to make sure.

"Russ said only two days."

Murdoc smiled down at the picture and ran his finger along the edge of it as if Noodle was there. Noodle had been actually happy a few days ago. A small smile was etched across her face, and she held her acoustic guitar.

"Well…." He held the picture out to Cortez. "You see her, Cortez?" he questioned, pointing at Noodle. Cortez nodded a bit and squawked conformingly. 2D shivered, it scared him how much that bird could understand Murdoc. "Well, she's missing…in the landfill. Think ya can find her?" Cortez cawed loudly. "Good." Murdoc looked out to the landfill. He then noticed something a bit awkward. The sky was filled with smoke. Murdoc coughed slightly as he accidentally breathed in some of the black smoke, and Cortez stared at him concernedly. It was coming from far away in the landfill, so far that exactly what it was coming from couldn't be seen, but there was so much of it, a bit reached Kong. "Now, when you do find her. If she can walk, lead her back ta Kong. If she can't, or is…dead…come and get me. Lead me to her." Murdoc stroked under Cortez's chin for a while. "Alright?" Cortez squawked again, and then took off. The raven soared in the direction that the heavy smoke was coming from. Murdoc looked down at the picture of Noodle again as he sighed and walked back into Kong. As he passed Russel, he handed the picture to him. Murdoc opened the fridge and dug through the large mass of severed ears and fingers, brains and dead bugs, rotten food and skinned who knows what, and so much more stuff, it would make you gag, until he found what he was looking for. A precious bottle of his beloved vodka. He gripped the vodka by the neck of the bottle, and carried it into the living room. Today would be one of those days where he'd drink so much, that even a two piece jigsaw puzzle didn't seem to make sense.

**Jigsaw puzzle! WEEE! I will update when I reach….around 20 or so reviews. Please review! I may delete this one….not sure yet. Blah, Blah, Blah will be updated soon though! I'm having writer's block! DAMN WRITER'S BLOCK!**


	3. Cortez Brings News

**I didn't reach my goal of 20….WAH! But I will keep tryin! WOOP! I didn't want to make those of you who DID review have ta suffer (cuz apparently they lyk it! YAY!) So….HERE Y'ALL GO! WOOOOOT!  
-Chapter 3-**

Murdoc had chugged at least eight bottles of vodka, probably even more, and was now lying on the bed in his Winnebago. The odd thing was, he couldn't remember both how he'd gotten there, and _why _exactly he'd chosen to get intoxicated this particular afternoon. The groggy Satanist was passed out and in a hangover from Hell, so none of these thoughts came to his mind. No dream. No nothing. He was just lost in blackness. He'd been that way for a good couple of hours and it felt like longer, an eternity.

Finally after a LONG time, Murdoc began to look…well….less dead. He opened his mismatched eyes (well mostly just changed them from being rolled back) and sat up. His sudden movement caused a precariously perched vodka bottle (oddly enough, hanging out of his mouth) to fall and crash, quite loudly, to the floor of the Bago. The brownish alcohol inside splashed out as the bottle met its cruel fate of smashing into hundreds of itty-bitty pieces on the already bottle covered floor.

"…fuck…" Murdoc cursed under his breath as he noticed the many vodka bottles scattered across the room, some shattered, and some whole and halfway full. "It's bloody Vodka Valley, ent that dandy as fuckin sugar candy." He got up and realized just how unsteady he was. He placed a hand on the bed to keep himself standing, and then made his way to the door seizing his long cape and throwing it over his shoulders. When Murdoc reached the door of his room, he opened it and within a few seconds, was outside of the Bago and in the loud carpark. The screeching of tires and the loud beat of a song that Murdoc had no clue as to _where_ it was even coming from, or at the time, _what _song it even was filled the lot. Murdoc grumbled ineligibly to himself as he trudged through the carpark, and the earsplitting sounds only caused his hangover to worsen and the noises pounded at his head. "Well now I know how tha Dullard feels…." Murdoc mumbled, he was in fact walking by 2D's room as he said this, and he gave the door a nice, hard bang before walking away just as 2D opened his door and peered into the carpark, only seeing the usual.

"Ello?" 2D called out; receiving only the same typical reply, the music and tire screeching. He scratched the back of his head confusedly, and then walked back into his room to continue waiting for Murdoc's raven to bring good, or bad, news.

Murdoc traipsed through the halls of Kong, now lost in thought. What made him get drunk this afternoon? He knew it wasn't the usual 'just because' thing. He was troubled by something. Some tragedy had occurred, and it was REALLY bugging him that he couldn't find out what. _'Wot tha 'ell 'appened…?' _

Murdoc's pondering was interrupted as a loud bang ruptured the _almost _complete silence like a spear through water. Murdoc immediately realized that the noise had come from Noodle's room and dashed up the stairs as quickly as possible. It was abnormal for him to use the stairs, especially during a hangover, but he didn't care. For all he knew in his drunken state, Noodle could be hurt. As soon as he reached her room, he kicked open the door. When he looked into the room, he realized what the noise was right away. One of Noodle's wall clocks had fallen to the hardwood floor, and the emptiness of the room caused the noise to be amplified. Wait a second….._emptiness_? Murdoc's eyes widened and he looked around her room. Just then, the memories of what they had discovered yesterday came to mind.

"………..damn it…." Murdoc sighed and closed the door to Noodle's room. "Still not home…" When he turned around, he found out that his massive mammoth framed friend, Russel, had been looming over him.

"Man, what are you doing? What was that bang?" Russel asked as he opened the door to Noodle's room. He soon also noticed the clock lying on the ground and sighed as he shut the door. "She's still not home, huh?" Russ turned to look over at Murdoc.

"Well what do ya think?" Murdoc shouted as he punched the wall as hard as he could. Not only did his knuckles bleed a bit, but another loud bang sounded from within Noodle's room. This time a bit of the ceiling had fallen in. Murdoc ignored both the bang and his bleeding knuckles as he trudged off into the living room. Russel stared after him with wide eyes, then sighed deeply and followed. Today he was going to sit and watch TV until his pupiless eyes burned.

**-A Few Hour Later-**

Murdoc, Russel, and the, still thinking about who'd knocked on his door, 2D were all sitting tiredly on the couch. Russel was holding the remote and switching the channels as Murdoc and 2D groaned replies.

"nah, too stupid."   
"nah, too foody."  
"too….catty."  
"nope, too educational."  
"IT BURNS!"  
Everyone looked over at 2D for a while, and then Russ continued to channel-surf. Only this time not a soul really cared WHAT they watched because they had been debating over THAT for about three excruciating hours. And even the zombies that had trudged through Kong's and halls felt like _re_-dying from the heavy boredom. So finally they stopped on MTV to watch some music video countdown, even if some of the songs weren't the three's…._favorite. _

"And up next, it's the band Gorillaz up with their song, Dare!" a guy on the TV shouted, making the trio glance over at the TV. Sure enough, there was Noodle on the screen, walking forward to open the partition in her room and all. She pressed a few buttons and the song started as Shaun the head began to sing, Murdoc's eyes widened as Noodle danced to the beat. He took the remote from Russel and immediately turned the TV off.

"Man, what's wrong with you?" Russel asked somewhat angrily.

"I…don't feel like watching TV….." Murdoc simply replied as he started to exit the living room. A sudden squawk from a particular raven made him change courses and run to a nearby window. Sure enough, Cortez was outside the window, and he held in his beak a….striped and ripped sleeve. Quite a bit of fresh crimson blood caught the light and reflected it dimly. The black and white cloth flowed a bit in a slight gust of wind, and Murdoc instantly recognized the fabric as one of Noodle's shirts. "……" Murdoc stared at Cortez for a while and when his pet began to caw to be let in he opened the window and stuck out his arm for the bird. Cortez jumped up and perched on Murdoc's shoulder, he set the bloody sleeve down in Murdoc's hand. The Satanist looked down at the cloth and turned slightly to face his two band mates who stood nearby both with a concerned and questioning look. "NO!" Murdoc suddenly snapped, causing 2D and Russel to jump. "SHE'S NOT DEAD!" Murdoc shouted as he fell to his knees and, a quite startled, Cortez flew and landed on Russel's shoulder instead, still staring at his owner awkwardly. Murdoc buried his head in his hands, along with the cloth, and for the first time in a LONG time, cried. "She's alive! This isn't hers!" Murdoc threw the sleeve aside and continued to sob heavily. "She can't be dead!"

Russel stepped forward slowly and kneeled down beside Murdoc, who turned away and tried to regain his normal attitude, but couldn't and fell back onto Russel. He caught him quickly and Murdoc turned his head away in shame. He'd NEVER cried in front of Russel, and especially ever in front of 2D. And now that they were depending on him to be strong on, this wasn't a good time to start shedding tears.

"Just leave me tha fuck alone! GO! SHE ISN'T DEAD!" Murdoc stood up after pushing Russel away, and ran out of the room quickly.

"Russel….what tha hell was that?" 2D questioned, standing beside Russel. The drummer staring confusedly in the direction that Murdoc had gone. "I've NEVER seen Murdoc cry before!" 2D and Russel exchanged worried glances, and then both went separate ways. 2D walked off to his room, and Russel walked off to his.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ooooooh…..things ain't goin so well, now are they? Well, that's the end of this chappie! You'll have ta wait ta find out! Now…PLEASE REVIEW! (cries) I'm okie now! If me don't get reviews….I'll be sad…..very….And don't think this is the end, okay ? It's not! Mwahahahaha! Still one (or possibly) 2 chappie(s) left **


End file.
